At Peace
by Mr. Rainbows
Summary: Dark Fic, HPDM. Rated M for suicide. Too high of a rating? Oh well, get over it. Don't like m x m, read. Maybe it'll broaded your narrow mind. No sexual content. COMPLETE


_Pain is inevitable._

_Suffering is optional._

_Easy to say,_

_Hard to do._

_Everyday I'm hurt._

_Everyday I suffer._

_I try not to._

_But I do._

_Heartbroken and in love,_

_This pain will never end._

_I will suffer eternally._

_For the mistakes that I have made and regret._

_I can't make them disappear._

_I wish I could._

_Maybe then I could be truly happy._

_Did you know that when I smile, it's fake?_

_Did you know that I cry at night thinking about you?_

_Did you know that I still love you,_

_That I never wanted to let you go?_

_I wish I had you back in my arms._

_If only for a minute._

_That would be enough to last me a life time._

_But I could never get enough._

_I'd hold you forever,_

_Never letting go._

_Afraid to let you go._

_Afraid of losing you again, like I so stupidly did before._

_Maybe I should disappear._

_Maybe then my mistakes will disappear._

_What would you say if I was gone forever?_

_I would tell you that I love you first._

_I would make sure you know that._

_What would you do if I were to leave?_

_Would you follow me?_

_Or leave me, not caring at all?_

_If it were you, I would follow you,_

_Not letting you go for anything._

_I would chase after you in the fiery depths of hell where we are all bound to go._

_Would you do the same for me?_

Draco stood from his place at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He folded the leader and stuffed it into his robe. Giving his house members a brief nod of good bye, he drifted from the table. From two tables away, the red-haired deliverer of the letter watched Draco leave.

Once outside the hall, Draco ran as fast as he could to the dungeons. He shouted the password to the entrance to the Slytherin common room and ran into his private quarters.

Draco then pulled out the letter, rereading it quickly, tears streaming down his face. He reached the end of the letter and he walked over to his desk, pulling out some parchment and a quill. He sat down and began writing furiously.

_You asked me if I would do the same._

_I would._

_I would race after you for eternity looking for you._

_I would chase you through hell a million times over, never stopping until I had you back in my arms._

_And once I had you back, I wouldn't let go._

_Never._

_Not ever until the end of time._

Draco stood reading over the letter one more time before blowing on the ink to dry it. When the ink was dry, he walked over to his bed, laid down with the letter on his chest, his hands folded on top of it. He closed his eyes and let darkness over take him.

_Draco stood in the middle of a meadow. Just standing. Not moving a muscle. Standing, as if waiting for someone. He waited for a few moments before hearing footsteps. He perked up, hoping it to be the person he was waiting for._

_"Draco." Said the boy. "You came for me."_

_"Of course I came for you, Harry." Draco said, cradling Harry's cheek. "I love you, until the end of time. I wrote this for you." Draco held out the parchment. Harry took it and read it once, twice, three times, not fully believing it._

_"Draco." Harry said. "Here we'll be together forever. Nothing to break us apart. Nothing but our love." Harry captured Draco's lips in a kiss. Draco had never felt more at peace._

_**-Fin-**_

**A/N: Well, that's my first dark fic. Was it too dark? I wrote it in about 10 minutes. Spur of the moment. I had been reading a poem I wrote a while ago, and became sad. The poem at the beginning was originally going to be, just that, a poem. For my collection. But then I had a great idea of putting it into a fic. So I did. The poem is written in dedication to the only person I ever have loved, and still to this day love with all my heart. Sadly, I am not with him anymore. He is happy, probably with someone else. But I still admire him and love him from afar. And about how Draco died. I'm sure some of you are going to ask. I read somewhere that someone can willingly die if they truly want to. It usually doesn't work for suicides because the person usually has some reasons for living. Read and review if you want, this was mainly just for me to vent some emotions. And to those of you who are thinking it (and I know some of you are) I'm NOT suicdal. I have never once though about killing myself. Thank you.**


End file.
